Orga
How Orga joined the Tourney After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary round of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Orga enters the Domus Flau with the rest of his team, and is met with critical acclaim. He is later selected to take part in the First Day's third battle against Warcry of Team Quatro Cerberus. Warcry immediately attempts to use his Tear Magic on Orga, however Orga quickly defeats him with his black lightning. After the fight, Sting states that Orga's battle was too quick and boring, and asks the man if he could've made his battle more interesting; Orga then begins to sing a song, exalting Sabertooth. On the Second Day of the Games, Orga chastises Sting for failing the day's event, Chariot, and is later shocked to see his teammate, Yukino Agria, lose her match against Kagura Mikazuchi. With her defeat, Team Sabertooth gains a total of 0 points for the Second Day, dropping them down to second place. Orga is present the night Natsu Dragneel attacks the Sabertooth lodgings and later expresses his shock at the Fire Dragon Slayer's presence. On the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga chooses himself to represent Sabertooth for the Day's event, Pandemonium, which consists of defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is single-handedly finished by Erza Scarlet, which amazes the entire audience. When the "MPF" is announced, Orga later strikes the machine with his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, gaining a score of 3,825, surpassing Millianna, Nobarly, Hibiki Lates and Obra. After his turn, he sings, however, when Jura Neekis strikes and gains a higher score than him, Orga is shocked. Later, during Laxus Dreyar's battle with Team Raven Tail, Orga watches the Lightning Dragon Slayer defeat the entire guild, smirking as such an event occurs. Next, during the battle between Sherria Blendy and Wendy Marvell, Orga watches Sherria's use of Sky God Slayer Magic with interest. During the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, during the Naval Battle event, Orga comments that, with her Magic, Minerva could have easily thrown all the competitors out of the water sphere. At the end, Orga smirks as Minerva is declared the winner. After the end of the event, the Fairy Tail Mages run towards Minerva in anger, prompting Orga, Sting and Rufus to appear in front of her, intimidating the Mages. However, Erza prevents a fight between the teams, but warns Sabertooth that they've made enemies of the worst guild that they could have possibly angered. When Sabertooth and Fairy Tail head out to fight in that day's battle portion, Orga watches intently and shows surprise when Natsu blocks Sting's Holy Nova spell. Upon Natsu deciding to battle both Sting and Rogue by himself, Orga watches, utterly baffled, as the Fire Dragon Slayer completely dominates his two teammates. As Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid clashes with Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art and causes an explosion, Orga keenly watches. However, his enthusiasm soon fades when the debris clears to reveal Natsu standing victorious over his two teammates. As the crowd cheers and Fairy Tail celebrates, Orga expresses his disbelief to Rufus, who merely replies that the battle was interesting. Hearing this, Orga chuckles, commenting that such a result will attract large crowds for quite some time. Like the rest of his guild, Orga gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. He remains silent throughout the procedure, however, he does express shock when Jiemma attacks Lector, causing the Exceed to disappear, and again when Sting mortally wounds their Guild Master. His shock, however, does not subside; he watches as Minerva tells Sting that he has learned about the power of feelings and can now surpass Natsu, as well as the fact that she warped Lector away before the blast could connect. The next day, with his teammates, Orga enters the Domus Flau, intent on participating in the final day of the Grand Magic Games; his team currently stands in second place. While the rules for the final event are explained, Orga stands behind Rogue and Sting, waiting for the starting signal. When the game begins, Orga sets out into the city on his own, but when Rufus notices something strange about the game, Orga asks his teammate what the problem is from the rooftops. Rufus then tells him that Fairy Tail isn't moving. Soon after, Rufus is defeated by Gray Fullbuster, and Orga, watching the match on a screen, expresses wonder at the result. Furthermore, when Minerva is out fighting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Orga remarks on the fact that Minerva appears to be gaining an advantage against her opponents. Wandering the streets of Crocus, Orga then meets with Team Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar. When Laxus comments on Orga's black lightning, Orga realizes that Laxus knows his nature as a God Slayer and gloatingly states that his Magic has the ability to defeat Gods. Laxus, however, asks if it has the ability to defeat a fairy. Orga and Laxus are later seen clashing, cloaked in their respective forms of Magic, while Orga comments on Laxus' strength. The two Lightning Mages are then interrupted by Jura Neekis, asking to join in, which visibly unnerves Orga. The three Mages stand facing each other off, though Orga is the first to speak, ignoring Laxus and turning to address Jura. He openly states that he wants to see Jura go all out, and, whilst forming strings of black lightning between his fingers, asks the Wizard Saint if he has the guts to block one of his attacks head on. When Jura smiles and decides to play along with the stunt, Orga quickly casts Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon, which moves to engulf Jura. However, Jura reacts by merely rushing past the spell and punching Orga straight in the forehead, crushing him into the ground. As both the crowd and Laxus stare on in complete amazement, the debris from the strike clears, showing Orga to be unconscious, having been easily swept aside by the Wizard Saint. Orga, along with the members of many other guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. Over the tumultuous cheers of the guilds, who have agreed to band together to fight the Dragons, Rufus asks a bruised and bandaged Orga where Minerva is, to which he replies that he hasn't any idea. A while later, Orga stands with his guild in their assigned location, and listens alongside them as a huge roar echoes throughout the town. Together, he and his team wonder whether the Dragons have arrived. As the Dragons start their attack, Orga charges in with the rest of the Sabertooth Mages to confront the mighty beasts. Unable to damage the Dragon, Orga dismisses Sting and Rogue's stories of their Dragon parents, pursuing them to slay the havoc-wreaking beast. As Sting manages to fight the Dragon attacking them, pushing it back with his Magic, Orga smiles at Sting's words about having the courage to protect his comrades, battling one of the small Draconian creatures hatched by Motherglare as such a thing occurs. A few days after Orga and the other Mages emerge triumphant over Future Rogue Cheney and his seven Dragons, Orga attends a large banquet hosted by the King. While there, he and Rufus note that Sting is acting rather lightheartedly, in stark contrast to his former arrogant persona. Orga then witnesses a rather drunk Kagura approach Sting and Yukino, the latter of whom was asked to rejoin Sabertooth, and expresses shock when the Mermaid Heel Mage demands that Yukino join her guild instead. After the other guilds express their desire at having Yukino join them instead of Sabertooth, Orga participates in the brawl over the young Mage. After the war against the dragons, Orga is given a mission to stop a HYDRA mind-controlling drug being produced at a factory. He soon finds competition when an agent named Peggy Carter was also trying to sabotage the factory. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kneels charging his hands with lightning. After the announcer calls his name Blasts lightning three directions as the camera zooms saying "Hey, I call first game tomorrow, and I'm gonna make those Fairy Tail punks pay for what they did!" Special Moves 120mm Black Lightning Cannon (Neutral) Orga horizontally places his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. 50 mm Lightning Burst (Side) Orga sends a small ball of lightning forward. It explodes after 5 seconds. Lightning God's Typhoon (Up) Orga flies diagonally into the air bursting lightning all around him. 80mm Lightning Spear (Down) Orga generates two large spikes of lightning to pierce his opponent. Lightning God's Shower (Hyper Smash) Orga sends an orb of lightning up into the air then seconds later, multiple bolts of lightning streak down on the field. Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon (Final Smash) Black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms and he fires it at his opponent. Victory Animations #Orga rapidly punches lightning outward, then holds hisn left palm out saying "This is a huge waste of time." #Orga gathers lightning and sparks it then says "I'm about to change that." #Orga jumps and shoots lightning then says "This should look good for my victory song." On-Screen Appearance Orga dashes with lightning behind him to his point saying "You're really impressed with this chick?" Trivia *Orga's rival is a British Strategic Scientific Reserve agent named Agent Peggy Carter. *Orga Nanagear shares his Japanese voice actor with Tiny Tiger, Cliff Hanger, Human Bomb, Kisame Hoshigaki, Will Cooper, Jigsaw, Droideka, Master Croc, Boufallant and Yoshishige Satake. *Orga Nanagear shares his French voice actor with Scolipede, the Metal General, Henry Cooldown, Dylan Bogard, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Victor von Gerdenheim and Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam). *Orga Nanagear shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Klepto, Knight Gundam, Yoshitora Tokugawa, Wolfgang Krauser, Isfan, Amon, Mako, Jamil, Rajendra and Funny Valentine. *Orga Nanagear shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Shuhei Hisagi, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Big Bully, Urien, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, the left head of Exeguttor, Narsus, Gildarts Clive, Jabra, Shunsui Kyoraku, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Smoke and Gadevi. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters